


His Jar of Butterflies

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what he would do if he was here, though?" </p><p>Regina gave a small smile, wiping excess tears off her face. "Release these butterflies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jar of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write a story including a tombstone, a first kiss, and a butterfly collection.

Emma walked through the fresh green grass of the cemetery. Summer had arrived and while it should have been a happy time, the mood that had settled on the town was anything but happy. The loss of someone so important to the citizens had created an oppressive depression that was hard for many to get over.

Emma finally reached the tombstone. It had been one week since they buried him. One week, yet it still felt like it was just yesterday that she saw him smiling at her with his big goofy grin, or rattling off the many tales of his day, or coming up with a new adventure for them to go on. She kneeled down in front of the grave and sighed, feeling the tears coming to her eyes already.

"We miss you," she said softly. "Mary Margaret hardly gets out of bed anymore. David tries to help her, but he's taking it pretty hard too. Even Mr. Gold is lacking his usual… humor." Emma smiled at the thought. "You were so important to this community. The whole town is grieving for you. And Regina…" Emma trailed off as she thought of the mayor who hadn't showed her face in the past week. No one had seen her or heard from her. She hadn't shown up to work, she never went to the diner, she never went to harass Emma at the sheriff's office… It was like she had disappeared. "She's taking it pretty hard, kid. I just wish..."

"You wish what?"

Emma whirled around to see the very woman she was talking about. "Regina!" she exclaimed, standing up.

She took in the woman standing in front of her. Her eyes and face were red. She looked as though she had tried to make herself look as normal as possible— her hair was in its usual style and she was wearing a professional pencil skirt and blouse. While she tried to hold herself in her usual authoritative manner, Emma could see the fatigue and weariness in the woman's posture. There were bags under her eyes and her shoulders were slightly slumped. She was clutching a jar in her arms.

Emma's eyes stuck to the jar in confusion. "What's that?"

Regina's eyes flicked down to the jar as she held it out a little. "It… he… he had a collection going that he started at the beginning of spring. He collected as many caterpillars as he could… and then he… he was going to… to release them… on the first day of summer—" Regina broke off and covered her mouth as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Startled, Emma stood still for a moment before stepping forward and enveloping the brunette in her arms, tears starting to spill from her own eyes. The two sunk to the ground in each others arms, crying over their loss.

"I… I don't know if I can live without him," Regina sobbed into Emma's shoulder. "He kept me safe. He… he helped me try to redeem myself for… for all that I've done… and now… now he's gone."

"I know," Emma whispered. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's not coming back. I wish he was here just as much as you do, Regina." She pulled back a little to look Regina in the eye. "You know what he would do if he was here, though?"

Regina gave a small smile, wiping excess tears off her face. "Release these butterflies."

Emma smiled nodded. She looked at the jar that was now stuck between the two and held onto it as she stood up. She held out a hand for Regina, which the latter gratefully accepted. Regina twisted the top of the jar as Emma held on. When the top was off, Emma lifted the jar a bit and the two women watched as butterflies flew out and fluttered around. Emma lowered her hands when they were all out and looked at Regina. The two took in the grief on each other's faces. They knew how much the other was hurting, and that they would never be able to get through this alone. With that thought in mind, Emma leaned forward and placed her lips in Regina's. She tried to convey her want—her need— to comfort Regina and be comforted in return. Regina was startled at first, but sank into the kiss, only stopping when she felt her cheeks start to get wet. She didn't question whose tears they were.

The two women smiled at each other when they pulled back. Emma softly took Regina's hand in her own and turned back to look at the tombstone. The butterflies had stopped their movement and rested on the tombstone around the name of the one who would never be forgotten.

Henry Mills


End file.
